Yu-Gi-Oh GX New Era
by McBlazin
Summary: Years after Jaden Yuki attended Duel Academy a new set of students have arrived. One of which is a boy named Baron Dryson. His dream is become the next King of Games. Of course this won't be easy, as he has to face the many challenges coming his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX **

**New Era**

**Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I'm very excited to be writing this story, and i hope that you stick along and have as much of a good time reading, as I do writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I only own my original characters and some of their cards.**

**I would also like to say that the original concept of the Quantum archetype was made by a friend of mine, who gave me permission to use them. However he had only created a few cards so I have added more to make a full archetype out of them.**

**By the way I will be using Xyz and synchros in this story, although I cannot say that I'm an expert on them. If anything, only the main character will use them**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Generation**

The Kaiba Dome. A place where the dreams of young, aspiring duelists can come true. Many young duelists come here every year, hoping that they can be accepted into Duel Academy, a school where many of the worlds greatest duelists have mastered their dueling skills. Duelists such as: Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. One young man who wishes to become one of the greats, is Baron Dryson

Baron stood proudly with a huge grin of excitement on his face. Many of the other duel academy candidates were staring him down. Mainly because of his dark blue hair with red tips and his dark green eyes. But they were also staring at him due to the fact that he was pumping his fists into the air wildly. "I can't wait to join duel academy. I'm not only going to win my duel, but I'm also going to absolutely dominate. One last punch and I should be ready."

With a big swing of his fist Baron turned to his left and threw a powerful punch. "Ow, ow, ow,ow." To the surprise of both Baron and his victim, Baron's punch had hit another young man straight in the face. This young man was short and wore a pair of goggles that rested upon his head. His eyes were a chocolaty brown, matching his hair.

Reaching out his hand to help out this boy, Baron apologized. "Sorry about that man. I was just getting pumped up. I guess I got a bit carried away. By the way, my names Baron Dryson. The next King of Games."

The young man accepted the hand and got up whilst rubbing his face. "Its cool, my names Richard Carlson Manington. But everyone calls me Tech, cause i like technology." Tech turned to face the hand rails that the two boys stood next to. He then looked down to see the various duels going on. "So you say you want to be the next King of Games huh."

Baron did the same as Tech as he replied. "Yep, duel academy is just the beginning."

The boys focused their attention on one of the more interesting looking duels.

A girl with long fiery red hair and amber colored eyes was currently dueling. On her field she possessed **Queen of Thorns **(_**2200/1800**_)

The proctor on the other hand was wide open.

"Now Queen of Thorns finish him off." The monster began to viciously whip the proctor with her thorn whips.

**?: _4000_**

**Proctor: _0000_**

Before another word could be said between the two boys, a loud voice boomed throughout the Kaiba dome. "**Could Baron Dryson please report to duel field 3. I repeat, could Baron Dryson please report to duel field 3."**

Baron grinned and began to move towards his destination. "That's me. Wish me luck."

* * *

Now stood opposite a man in a black suit, was Baron, with an old fashioned battle city duel disk on his wrist.

"I hope your ready candidate."

Baron smiled confidently. "I'm always ready for a duel.

"Both duelists activated their duel disks as they drew five cards.

"**Duel!**" Both duelists shouted.

**Baron:** _**4000**_

**Proctor**_**: 4000**_

A sixth card was drawn by Baron, signaling that he would go first.

Staring at his hand for a while Baron picked out two cards and placed them on his duel disk. "I summon **Quantum Striker** (_**1300/500**)_ in attack mode, and play a facedown. In front of Baron appeared a facedown card, as well as a blonde young man with spiked knuckle dusters and a white, gold trimmed coat.

"Your turn."

The proctor drew a sixth card and scanned the field and his hand. "Interesting. Okay, I summon **Muka Muka** (_**600/300**_) in attack mode. Instantly a strange looking insect appeared on the field that grew bigger and bigger. "Muka Muka, gains 300 attack and defense for every card in my hand. Boosting him to _**2100**_ attack. Next i'm going to equip **Immortal Fighter** to **Muka Muka **(_**1800/1500**_) Sure, one less card in my hand means less attack points but Immortal Fighter makes it so that he can't be destroyed by card effects. Now Muka Muka, attack his Quantum Striker.

"Nice try, but I activate my facedown, **Quantum Shift**. By banishing my Quantum Striker, I can negate your attack."

As he spoke a black hole appeared underneath Quantum Striker and sucked him in.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Drawing a card from his deck, Baron grinned. "First off I activate **Quantum Anomaly**. This card allows me to return a banished Quantum card to my deck. Oh and, not that it matters, but it also gets banished instead of sent to the graveyard. Now I summon **Quantum Crusher** (_**1400/1000**_) Thanks to his effect I can banish one Quantum card from my deck to increase his attack defense by 1000. Now with his _**2400**_ attack he can destroy your Muka Muka."

The proctor frowned.

"But that's not all. My Quantum Striker has a special effect. When he is banished by the effect of a Quantum monster I can special summon a Quantum monster with 1500 or less attack. So here comes **Quantum Alchemist** (_**1400/600**_) Now, attack!"

The large iron golem that had leaped onto the field charged towards Muka Muka and crushed him with his giant fists.

**Baron: _4000_**

**Proctor: _3400_**

Quantum Alchemist, a man wearing long black robes opened the black book he was holding. Immediately the proctor flinched and blocked his face as a wave of yellow energy come from the book and slammed into him.

**Baron:_ 4000_**

**Proctor: _2000_**

Grinning wildly, Baron stuck a thumb up towards the proctor. "Well, what do you think? Pretty good right. I'm pretty much done so it's your turn now.

"That was an impressive move candidate. But it's time for me to come back." Quickly drawing a card from his deck the proctor took some time to consider his options.

"Okay, first I activate **Graceful Ch****arity**, which as you know allows me to draw three cards and discard two. Next i activate pot of greed, once again allowing me to draw."

"Perfect. Now I activate **Monster Reborn. **Another common card, the effect of which I don't need to explain."

Frowning questionably, Baron asked the proctor a question. "Bringing back Muka Muka?"

The proctor shook his head as he took a card from his graveyard and placed it onto his duel disk. "Not quite. Thanks to Graceful Charity I was able to send another monster to the graveyard. Unfortunately for you, you made Muka angry. But now, he's **Enraged Muka Muka** (_**1200/600**_) My friend here has the same effect as his previous form, however he gains 400 attack and defense."

"Before I attack, I shall activate the spell card **All Out Assault**. Because I only control one monster he can attack every monster on your side of the field. Go Muka Muka, Enraged Blast (_**2800**_)

A huge blast of energy was shot from the insects mouth, which took out both of Barons monsters.

**Baron: _1100_**

**Proctor: _2000_**

Baron drew a card. "Darn, that was a powerful attack, but I can do better." To start off his turn Baron activated a spell card. "I play another Quantum Anomaly. Once again returning Striker to my deck, but he won't be there long, because I normal summon **Quantum Seeker **(_**1500/1000**_)

A purple haired girl holding a long staff in her grasp appeared onto the field.

"And thanks to her I can banish a monster from my deck, like my Striker. Meaning his effect kicks in. I choose to special summon **Quantum Traveler** (_**300/1800**_)

"What are you planning?" The proctor inquired.

"Allow me to show you."

The two monsters on Baron's field turned into orbs of light. "Its time. To Xyz summon. Behold the power of my deck. **Quantum Warrior** (_**2000/1700**_)

The two orbs of light combined and formed a portal. From that portal come a mighty femle warrior with long blue hair, wielding a huge sword.

The proctor raised an eyebrow. "All that and still not strong enough to beat my Enraged Muka Muka."

"Well, first of all she gains 200 attack for every Xyz material on the field."

"Still not enough." The proctor stated

"Let me finish, will you!" Baron yelled. "Thanks to the effect of Traveler any monster that is Xyz summoned using her gains a new effect. That effect being, that by detaching one Xyz material from the monster I can banish one monster you control until the end phase of this turn."

The proctor frowned. "But that means."

"Yep" Baron grinned.

The mighty warrior pointed her sword towards the angry monster, as a portal appeared which swallowed the unfortunate insect whole.

"Now Quantum Warrior, attack his life points directly."

The proctor tried to protect himself as the warrior swung her sword straight through him.

**Baron:_ 1100_**

**Proctor: _0000_**

"Good work, student. You have passed the exam. Congratulations, and welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor smiled and packed up his duel disk.

Baron began to once again pump his fists in the air wildly. "Yes! That's right people, the next King of Games is on his way to Duel Academy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to make sure everyone could her him.

On the stands stood a boy with black hair wearing the academy Obelisk blue boys uniform. Just as Baron had wanted, many of the audience heard him, this boy included. "Idiot. As if a loser like you could become the King of Games." He murmured quietly to himself before proceeding to walk off.

The same red headed girl that had won her duel earlier had also heard Baron state his dream. Shaking her head in disgrace she began to walk off.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, sorry if its a bit short. I'm just a rookie at writing so I am pretty sure there re plenty of mistakes, so I would really appreciate it if you could help me to improve my writing by leaving review. Tell what you think and how I can improve, that's what the review is there for.**

**Card of this Chapter**

Quantum Warrior: Light/Warrior/Xyz/ 4/2000/1800

Once per turn, you can Banish 1 Xyz Material from any "Quantum" Xyz monster you control. This monster gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to each Xyz Monster on the field.


	2. Gold and Purple

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**New Era**

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to my first fanfic. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter and wanted to read on. I promise that this chapter is going to be longer than the first one.**

**PLEASE READ: Okay guys, I've had an idea. A competition. Here's your chance to be involved in the story. Here's whats going to happen. I'm looking for three bad guys to be apart of the first arc of my story. So I want you guys to pm me your characters. All you need to include is their: age, appearance, their deck, personality and if you want their history.  
**

**ALSO READ: I'm also giving you guys the opportunity to create a character to be part of the main good guys. Same thing as the other competition. Just give me their: age, what year at duel academy their in, their deck, their appearance, ****personality and dorm.**

**LAST ONE: You can also just submit characters to not be part of the main cast, but if I think a character is good enough I will choose them. I will choose the best characters, but don't worry. Even if you don't win I will try to add your character to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I only own my original characters and some of their cards.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gold and Purple**

In the middle of a vast ocean, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, sailed a glorious ship. On this ship of course had the new students of duel academy island. That same school being their destination of course. Most of the students were either enjoying the beautiful weather and scenery or simply chatting in huge crowds. A few students had already started dueling.

One thing that was very noticeable was the fact that every one was wearing a specific colored blazer. Red, for the Slifers - the lowest dorm, where most of the flunkies were. Yellow, for Ra yellow - the dorm were the decent and good students lived. And lastly, Obelisk blue - the dorm were all the students with exceptional dueling skills and grades stayed. Most of the students in this dorm went to a dueling prep school.

As the boat soon arrived at its destination, the students began to flood out, onto the dock of the island.

A huge crowd of red yellow and blue now stood on the edge of the island.

Inside of that crowd stood Baron Dryson, wearing the standard Ra yellow uniform. He grinned wildly as he observed what he could make of the island so far. Lush forests, beautiful beaches, it seemed pretty good.

A loud voice interrupted Baron's site seeing.

"Welcome one and all, to the amazing Duel Academy island. It's a pleasure to see so many young faces here, eager to duel." The voice seemed very theatrical and over dramatic.

As the man carried on with his introduction, Baron was attempting to squeeze through the crowd in order to see the face of his greeter.

The man now stood before him was indeed a strange sight. Not only did his medium length purple hair match his eyes but it also matched his outfit. Everything was purple. From his waistcoat to his long pointed shoes. And to add to his theatrical voice he also wore a long flowing cape. Obviously this man was not afraid of any shade of purple, as it seemed he was wearing all of them.

"Oh and before I forget. My name is Professor Monico. But most of the students and teachers call me Magico. I shall hand you over to the dorm heads. If each of you could make your way to the teacher wearing the same color blazer as you, as well as the same gender."

Magico now pointed towards six different teachers all stood behind him.

Two teachers were representing each dorm. One was male and the other female.

Just like the rest of the students Baron looked for his corresponding teacher.

* * *

After a brief walk through the forest the male students of Ra yellow had reached their dorm. They were each assigned a dorm number and received the keys to their rooms.

After a short while Baron was able to find his room. "Room 219. Well, this is the place."

Upon entering the room, Baron was greeted by the sight of a large room, decorated with three single beds, closets and other bedroom essentials.

The other thing that greeted him was the fact that there were already two boys inside of this room.

"Yo. Whats up. The names Baron Dryson. Nice to meet you."

Whilst one boy was packing his stuff, the other simply lay on a bed with his eyes closed.

The boy packing up looked towards the new guy in the room. This revealed that he was actually the same boy that Baron had met at the Kaiba Dome.

"Oh, Baron. I guess we both made it. And were roommates. How cool is that." Tech, smiled as he then looked towards the third boy in the room. "By the way, this is Ace, our other roommate."

Ace opened one eye and looked at Baron. Slowly he stretched and got off the bed. "Hey. My name is Ace Gryder. I guess its pretty cool to meet you."

Ace was the same height as Baron. Just like him, his hair was a mixture of two colors. Whilst it seemed that it was black, he also had gold highlights and streaks of gold running through his hair. He also possessed light blue eyes.

Unlike Baron, Ace seemed to be calm and carefree. He was far more mellow than Baron, and didn't seem so fired up all the time.

Baron dumped his stuff on the last empty bed and grinned cheekily at his two roommates. "Do you guys feel like having a bit of fun?"

Questionably Tech and Ace each raised an eyebrow as they glanced at each other.

* * *

"Guys, I really don't feel like dueling. I'm not all that great. In fact, I don't even know how I got into Ra yellow."

Tech and Ace were each stood at opposite ends of the Ra yellow duel arena. On their wrist they wore a duel academy duel disk, with their respective decks placed inside.

Ace shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Too bad. We already played rock paper scissors, so me and you are dueling."

Baron nodded his head in agreement. It seemed that he was the only spectator. Despite the fact that he was not dueli4000

ng, he was still fired up and ready to duel.

"Lets begin."

"**Duel!**"

**Ace: **_**4000**_

**Tech:**_** 4000**_

Taking the first move was Tech as he drew six cards, as opposed to Ace's five.

"I'll start off by summoning, **Back Up Mechanism **(**_600/1000_**)in defense mode. And i'll end with a simple facedown. Go ahead."

Just as Tech had done, Ace drew a sixth card. "I guess i'm just going to head straight into this duel. I summon **Golem of Felgrand **(_**1800/0000**_) and have him attack your monster."

The huge golem covered in brightly shining gold armor hammered down on the small robot with a gear on his back.

Tech began to search through his deck. As he did this he began to explain his actions. "My monster's effect kicks in once he is destroyed. It allows me to summon another Mechanism monster from my deck. So here comes **Caller Mechanism **(_**1000/1200**_) in attack mode."

A small robot shaped like a mobile phone appeared on the field.

"Not only that, but my facedown, **Weaklings United** also allows me to special summon a level three or lower monster, because a monster of one of those levels was destroyed. I choose **Clock Mechanism **(_**500****/700**_)

Another robot, this time looking like a clock joined its friend.

"Okay. Well i guess i'll end with a facedown and that's it." Ace placed the card into his duel disk and nodded his head.

Drawing a card, Tech ignored it as he quickly moved on with his plan. "I activate the effect of Caller Mechanism."

The monster began to furiously tap buttons on himself.

"By discarding a card in my hand, I can special summon a Mechanism monster from my deck. So I choose **Mechanism Magician** (_**1500/1000**_)

A child wearing magician robes and holding a staff resembling a gear stick now stood in between the two robots.

"Next I activate the field spell, **Mechanism Workshop**. Once per turn I can place one Mech counter on any card on my side of the field."

Ace merely stared at the new surrounds. The duel arena had now become a workshop which was filled with a variety of bright colors and conveyor belts.

"Oh and by the way, every monster that has a Mech counter on it gains 200 attack. The effect of my Clock Mechanism allows me to place one Mech counter on one of my monsters, plus he gains 500 attack for every counter on him. So i will place the counter from my field spell and Clock Mechanism's counter on himself.

Ace carried on listening to every effect that Tech explained.

"Now I'm going to activate the effect of my magician, who allows me to get rid of one counter on my field and destroy a monster you control."

Just as a bunch of gears were sent flying at the golden golem, Ace's facedown card flipped up, revealing a picture of a large shield which appeared in front of the golem.

"Nice try, but my **Shield of Hope** allows me to stop my Golem from being destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn." Ace smiled calmly.

A sigh of disappointment escaped Tech's lips. "Oh man. Fine. I end with a facedown card."

After drawing a card from his deck, Ace proceeded to place a card from his hand into the graveyard. "By discarding a card in my hand, I can increase the attack of my Golem (_**2300**_) by 500. Next i'll activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back the monster I just discarded."

As he said this, a warrior wearing beautiful golden armor and wielding a a blade made of gold appeared on the field.

"This is my **Crusader of Felgrand** (_**2400/1200**_). He's a level 5 monster who knows how to pack a punch. Especially when i equip him with this. **Golden Gauntlet. **Now, whenever my Crusader attacks, you can't activate spell or trap cards."

Frowning, Tech prepared himself for what was coming.

"Crusader will attack your Caller Mechanism."

The mighty warrior began to glow gold as he quickly charged at the robot and sliced his blade straight through it.

**Ace: _4000_**

**Tech: _2600_**

All of a sudden Tech's facedown card glowed gold and exploded. This revealed the destroyed card to be **Sakuretsu Armor**, a card that could easily have destroyed one of Ace's monster.

With his eyes wide open Tech quickly questioned this. "What happened?"

Ace calmly smiled. "Simple. When Crusader destroys a monster, i'm allowed to destroy one spell or trap card you control. I kinda guessed that your facedown would be a troublesome one, and I was right. Now my Golem can attack your magician."

The golem lifted its humongous fist, and with all its strength it slammed down on top of the monster, crushing it completely.

**Ace: _4000_**

**Tech: _1800_**

The golden golem then put himself into a defensive position, with his arms crossed over his face. "Unfortunately, when Golem attacks after using his effect, he is witched to defense mode."

Tech sighed sadly as the damage was done to his life points."Oh man."

Ace nodded his head, signalling that Tech could take his turn. "Okay, here goes." Tech drew a card.

"Once again I will place the counters from Mechanism and workshop and from Clock, onto Clock Mechanism (_**2200/700**_) Next i'll activate **Monster Reincarnation**, to bring my Magician back to my hand."**  
**

Tech discarded a card to the graveyard due to the effect of Monster Reincarnation.

"The card I discarded was Booster Mechanism (500/1000) When this monster is discarded from my hand to the graveyard, it increases the attack of all Mechanism monsters on my field by 500 points, until the end of my turn. Too bad my magician won't get the boost, but it doesn't matter, cause i can use his effect."

As soon as Tech had placed the monster from his hand onto the field, the child immediately began his effect, and destroyed the mighty crusader.

"Now my magician (_**1500/1000**_) will use his attack to destroy that golem of yours. And my Clock Mechanism can attack you directly."

Both monsters did just as tech had said.

**Ace: _1800_**

**Tech: _1800_**

As the duel was going on, Baron was watching in amazement.

"They both seem pretty good." And unknown caused Baron to quickly shift his attention away from the duel.

Seated in the row behind him, were three girls. One had long brown hair whilst another had long black hair in a ponytail. In between them was a girl with beautiful purple eyes and medium length black hair with bangs covering her forehead. "Nice to meet you. My name's Jessica Axion, but my friends call me Jess."

All three of the girls were wearing the Ra yellow girls uniform.

"My name is Baron Dryson. Those are my friends. Tech, the short one, and Ace, the one with the gold in his hair."

The two girls sat next to Jessica immediately had hearts in their eyes once they saw Ace. "Wow. He's so cool. Go Ace. Go go go." They both began to dance and cheer for Ace.

The golden haired boy sweat dropped as he heard this. "Oh great. Fan girls."

Trying his best to ignore the adoring fans, Ace drew a card to start his turn. He also drew another card, earning a strange stare from Tech. "At the end phase of the turn when Golden Gauntlet is destroyed, i'm allowed to draw a card."

Tech nodded to show that he approved of this.

"To start my turn, I will activate the spell card **Graceful Charity. **As you know, I must discard two cards after drawing the three, so I will discard **Soldier of Felgrand** (_**1300/1200**_) and** Golden Ape** (_**300/500**_). Next I activate **Foolish Burial**, to send a certain monster from my deck to my graveyard." Ace grinned as he completed this action.

"Because Golden Ape is in my graveyard, I can banish him to add to my hand that monster that I got rid of thanks to Foolish Burial. Now I will normal summon **Archer of Felgrand** (_**1200/1500**_) and equip him with **Heart of Gold**. For now this card isn't going to do much, so I end my turn."

An archer wearing golden armor, and wielding a bow made of solid gold, jumped onto the field.

Tech drew one card, it being the only card in his hand.

"Before I do anything, I will place two counters just like before. Except this time i'm going to place one on Clock Mechanism (_**2200**_) and the other on Mechanism Magician (**1700**)

"Now I will win this duel by attacking your archer with my magician and then finishing you off with Clock Mechanism."

Mechanism Magician used it's gear stick to make gears rain down upon the archer, who tried pointlessly to block them. As the attack happened smoke began to build up.

Clock Mechanism was just about to go and finish off Ace, until to the shock of most of the spectators as well as Tech, the mighty warrior known as Crusader of Felgrand stood tall and proud, ready to fight.

"Whats going on?" Tech exclaimed.

Ace once again grinned happily. "Simple. When Heart of Gold is destroyed I can special summon a Felgrand monster from my graveyard, so I chose Crusader of Felgrand."

Tech frowned and sighed once again. "I thought I actually won. Next turn i'll have you for sure."

Drawing his card, Ace shook his head. "Unfortunately there won't be a next turn."

"There's nothing you can do."

Ace smiled in response. "I activate **Pot of Greed**." After drawing two cards Ace continued. "I activate the spell card, **Cloning the Beast**. This card is pretty cool so listen up. First off, I select one monster in my hand, and it's level becomes equal to that of one monster on my field. So I will now sacrifice my Crusader of Felgrand, to special summon, the all powerful, **Felgrand Dragon** (_**2800/2800**_)

Techs eyes were almost blinded by what he saw. A beautiful dragon with golden scales that shone brightly flew down from the heavens.

"So that must be the monster that you sent to the graveyard due to Foolish Burial. He looks pretty strong, but from what I can tell he isn't strong enough to finish off this duel."

Yet again Ace simply grinned. "Next I activate the spell card Resurrection Ritual. By sacrificing my dragon I can special summon another monster from my graveyard, so once again say hello to Crusader of Felgrand."

Tech scratched his head in a confused manner. "This makes no sense. You did all that to summon the monster and then you sacrifice him."

Jessica had already realized what was going on. "This is bad for tech."

Looking at the girl behind him Baron raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Felgrand Dragon is an extremely powerful monster. First of all, it can only be special summoned from the graveyard. But that's only when it's been sent there from the field. That's why he couldn't just special summon him straight from the graveyard."

Baron nodded.

"It's second effect, however is much more deadly. When it is special summoned from the graveyard, you can select one monster in your graveyard and Felgrand Dragon gains attack points equal to the level of the selected monster times 200."

"But that means."

Jessica finished off Barons sentence. "Ace can revive Felgrand Dragon and win the duel."

Tech had overheard Jessica explaining the dragon's effect.

"Now I shall activate the spell card **Temporary Life Force**. I get to special summon a monster from my grave but it's destroyed at the end of this turn. But that hardly matters, now does it."

The elegant dragon once again flew down from the skies, causing Tech to fall straight on his butt.

"Now I shall select my Archer of Felgrand, who's effect means that when he is targeted by Felgrand Dragon's effect, my dragon gains another 500 attack points."

"Now. Felgrand Dragon (_**3900**_). Gold Dust Wave. Felgrand Dragon unleashed a wave of Golden energy, wiping out Tech's field.

**Ace: _1800_**

**Tech:**_** 0000**_

Ace deactivated his duel disk and walked towards Tech. Holding out a hand he offered to help him up. "Good duel."

Tech accepted the hand and smiled. "Yeah."

Baron, slowly followed by the three girls, rushed onto the duel field to congratulate the two duelists. "That duel was awesome."

Jessica's two friends immediately began to hug Ace. "Nice work Ace. We knew you could win.

Once again, Ace sweat dropped. "Why always me."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review, tell what you think and how to improve. Also don't forget to pm me your characters for the competition.

Card of the Chapter

Felgrand Dragon: Light/Dragon/ 8/ 2800/2800

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 200


End file.
